Квинн
|Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 55 Сопротивляемость радиации: 6 Сопротивляемость ядам: 15 |Навыки = Бартер: Без оружия: 55 Лёгкое оружие: 59 |Уровень = 7 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportQuinn.txt |Актёр = Майк Россон Олег Щербинин («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = Quinn }} noicon|center Квинн ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, гуль. Описание Квинн — странник-одиночка, предпочитающий путешествовать по Пустоши, чем сидеть на одном месте и болтать, в Подземелье же он заходит, чтобы осуществлять торговлю и поставки Тюльпану, а также убедиться, что у неё всё в порядке. Имев дела с людьми, Квинн научился не доверять им, зато хорошо стал разбираться в человеческих характерах. Кажущийся обычным простаком Квинн на самом деле является опытным бойцом и ветераном в путешествиях по Пустоши.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 92. Квинн странствовал по всем регионам Восточного побережья послевоенных США, включая Столичную Пустошь, Содружество, Питт и Кратеры. В своих странствиях он немало повидал «гладкокожих», среди которых хорошо знает Дэйва. После путешествий, а также сбора нужных и полезных вещей, Квинн заходит в Подземелье. В поселении он выменивает предметы и деньги, которые гули просили раздобыть его на Пустошах, а потом отдыхает. Квинн большей частью спит то в заведении «У Кэрол», то в общей комнате на 1-м этаже, а то и в кровати Уинтропа, перемежая сон блужданием по городу и тасканием сахарных бомб со стеллажа в магазине Тюльпан. Во время нахождения в Подземелье Квинна достают расспросами многие жители Подземелья, но тот из-за занятости или сильной усталости от путешествий лишь отнекивается, говоря, что подробно расскажет о всём позже. Когда же Квинн ручается приглядеть за магазином Тюльпана, та уходит за едой в заведение «У Кэрол»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 101., по возвращении оттуда она сменит Квинна. После очередных заданий по добыче предметов и посещения некоторых мест Квинн вновь собирается в дорогу. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом ** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Квинна Квесты Квинн может рассказать Одинокому Путнику о мистере Краули, если получит 50 крышек. Заметки * Квинн, по своим его собственным словам и словам других жителей Подземелья, долго странствует по Пустошам, однако за всю игру так ни разу и не выйдет из города гулей. * В случае того, если аболиционисты в ходе квеста «Глава государства» займут мемориал Линкольна, то Квинн расскажет, что те начали вести торговлю с гулями Подземелья. * Несмотря на то, что в руководстве игры утверждается, что после событий Бича Божьего в 2255 году никто из решившихся отправиться на разведку в Питт путешественников так никто и не возвращался, Квинн заявляет, что ранее посещал этот городСтр. 44: However, in the decades following the events of the Scourge, nobody has heard anything from The Pitt. Travelers who have gone to investigate have not returned, and no survivors have emerged.. Цитаты * «''Я к вашим привык. Правду сказать, большую часть времени я провожу не в Подземелье''». * «''Я знаю, многие здешние не очень любят, когда тут люди разгуливают, но я в своих путешествиях много вашего брата встречал''». * «''Ещё я торгую немножко. Понимаешь, здешние ребята, они не очень-то связаны с внешним миром. Так что я таскаю их товары и крышки на Пустоши и приношу обратно то, что на них вымениваю''» * «''Потому что я бесплатно ничего не даю. Кроме того, тебе это определенно поможет''». * «''Ладно! Ладно! Не нервничай. Краули затеял какую-то игру. Пытался заставить меня убить нескольких людей с пустошей, но я на это не повёлся. Один из них — Дэйв. Я встречал Дэйва, он чувак со странностями, но точно не расист. Из него такой же гулененавистник, как из меня''». * «''Здравствуй, моя девочка! Вернулась еще послушать байки старого Квинна?» * «Да. К востоку отсюда. Там какие-то беглые рабы засели. Мы с ними иногда торгуем''» (ответ на вопрос о мемориале Линкольна, где место работорговцев заняли аболиционисты) Появление Примечания de:Quinn en:Quinn fr:Quinn pl:Quinn uk:Квінн Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Подземелья Категория:Старатели и мародёры Категория:Гули